Calgary Dinosaurs
Overview "Dinosaurs" is the name of the sports teams of the University of Calgary located in Calgary, Alberta or, for fans of the "Dinos", the Town of Bedrock. Their home arena is the Father David Bauer Arena. They are members of the Canada West Universities Athletic Association (CWUAA) and Canadian Interuniversity Sport (CIS), now called U Sports. 'History' In 1945 the University started as a campus of the University of Alberta and was variously referred to as the “'University of Alberta at Calgary'”, the “'University of Alberta-Calgary'”, and the “'University of Alberta (Calgary)'”. In 1966 it became its own separate university. The Dinosaurs came back to life in 1964-65 in the old WCIAA. One difference between Calgary and many other western universities is that they never competed at the senior or junior levels prior to joining the university ranks. They did, however, play in the 1967-68 Alberta Senior Playoffs for the first half of the season. In that 1964-65 campaign, the Dinos registered a 0-12-0 record to finish last in a four team conference behind the University of Manitoba, the University of Alberta, and the University of Saskatchewan. All of those were well-established hockey programs at the time. In fact, Manitoba won that year's University Cup. The Dinos followed with 0-12-0 in 1965-66 and 0-16-0 in 1966-67, when the University of British Columbia rejoined the league. When the WCIAA split in two following the 1971-72 season, the University of Calgary became a founding member of the CWUAA, along with the University of Saskatchewan, University of Victoria, University of British Columbia, and University of Alberta. Victoria has since departed and a GPAC merger and new programs have added new CWUAA opponents at the University of Manitoba, the University of Regina, University of Lethbridge, and Mount Royal University. Things did progress such that Calgary won the 1974 conference title. Despite growth of the CWUAA over the years, the Dinos continued to be part of the "Big Four" pretty much every year, along with Alberta, Saskatchewan, and Manitoba. *'Official Team Site' *'Team Twitter' *'Facebook' 'Season-by-Season Records Table' :ø Calgary was required to forfeit points from 6 conference games (2 each to Lethbridge, UBC, and Alberta) due to the use of an ineligible player. They lost 8 points, UBC gained 4 points, and Lethbridge gained 2 points. The games were recorded in league standings as 1-0 losses for Calgary. Goals for and goals allowed have been corrected in the table above, however the points earned by players in those games were counted in player statistics. :∆ Qualified for University Cup in 1974, 1976, 1980, 1986, 1988, 1990, 1995, and 1996 as conference champion, in 1981 as hosts, in 2000 and 2011 as national rotating wild-card, and in 2015 as conference runner-up. Notes: * The WCIAA played a two division format in 1971-72: West (W) and East (E). * The GPAC merged into the CWUAA in 1985-86. * The CWUAA played a two division format from 1996-97 to 2006-07: Mountain (M) and Great Plains (GP). 'Commemorations' 'Championships' UNIVERSITY *CWUAA - 1974, 1976, 1980, 1986, 1988, 1990, 1995, 1996 'University Cups' *1974 University Cup *1976 University Cup *1980 University Cup *1981 University Cup *1986 University Cup *1988 University Cup *1990 University Cup *1995 University Cup *1996 University Cup *2000 University Cup *2011 University Cup *2015 University Cup Dinosaurs who played in the NHL *Ron Fischer *Terry Johnson *Daryl Maggs *Jim Nill *Scott Robinson Pictures Alternate Logos 'Links' Current Teams *Alberta Golden Bears *Calgary Dinosaurs *Lethbridge Pronghorns *Manitoba Bisons *Mount Royal Cougars *Regina Cougars *Saskatchewan Huskies *UBC Thunderbirds Former Teams *Brandon Bobcats *Lakehead Norwesters *Victoria Vikings *Winnipeg Wesmen CW Teams in Other Leagues *Trinity Western Spartans (BCIHL) *MacEwan Griffins (ACAC) Also see National links: *'Canadian Interuniversity Sport' *List of University Cup Playoffs (from 1962-63 to present) Western links: *'Canada West Universities Athletic Association' *List of CWUAA Seasons (from 1972-73 to present) *'Great Plains Athletic Conference' *List of GPAC Seasons (from 1972-73 to 1984-85) *List of WCIAA Seasons (from 1962-63 to 1971-72) *List of WCIAU Seasons (from 1918-19 to 1961-62) Other links: *Alberta Colleges Athletic Conference *List of Alberta Intermediate Playoffs *List of Alberta Senior Playoffs Category:Canadian Interuniversity Sport Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Western Canada University Hockey